


(Podfic) We Three Can Rule The World

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fiddler Stiles, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, Google Links, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Travel, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: (TTS Podfic) author's summary"Hello," he says softly, setting his fiddle down in his lap, not bothering to stand."Hi," Derek replies, half-gruff, then, because he should, "that was- that was beautiful but... you know this is private property, right?"The boy throws his head back and laughs, and laughs, and laughs. The sound of it is overwhelming in its childish joy, and his eyes positively sparkle when they land on Derek again."Yes," he says, unashamed "I knew." Then he's standing, fiddle and bow in one hand, the other stretched out toward Derek, friendly and welcoming, "My name is Stiles."[Or: The one where there's a fiddler, and two werewolves whose eyes flash blue, and a whole fucking world to conquer.]





	(Podfic) We Three Can Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Three Can Rule The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269068) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

> **[We Three Can Rule The World](https://drive.google.com/open?id=146PwR0kNnbBfQ6jq3RaGiXHjFklIluj6) **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
